


hold it Gerald

by denkipls



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Control, Bloating, Bottom gerald, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Piss kink, Sex, Sex Toys, butt plug, im doing this instead of revising for my exam, pissing, public, this is pretty out of character, top Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkipls/pseuds/denkipls
Summary: Eric takes Gerald out for a dinner with the excuse that they're getting to know each other as "future in laws" both men know that's untrue. Not with the hotel room they have booked for after.





	hold it Gerald

Eric had tested Gerald before, but never like this. The pressure in his bladder was becoming more and more as Eric kept giving him glasses of water. There was a pain where his stomach was bloated from how full he was, but he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom, leave the restaurant or stop drinking the glasses Eric gave him. Eric was also dragging out their dinner as long as possible testing Gerald's limits. 

finally after what felt like a life time to Gerald the dinner ended. Gerald's stomach has become even more bloated with his bladder filled with piss begging for release. It was getting harder and harder for Gerald to hold it, the humiliation he would go through if he leaked was the only thing keeping him together. The bumps in the road wasn't helping his situation either. This made a two minute car trip to the hotel room feel like hours.

They make it to the hotel room and Eric locks the door behind them. Eric immediately orders Gerald to strip of whatever clothing he was wearing leaving him naked with only a butt plug in his half prepped ass. Eric grabs a bottle of lube out of a bag he dropped off beforehand and makes sure his hand is slick to make finishing prepping Gerald easier.  
After Eric is satisfied with the thorough coating of lube on his hand he slides two fingers past Gerald's rim pushing them in knuckle deep. he quickly adds a third and then a forth stretching Gerald's ass even wider.

When Eric decided that Gerald was ready he rid himself of his clothes too. Grabbing the bottle of lube he had used before he coated his cock the lube mixing with his precum. He lines himself up to Gerald's now stretched out ring of muscle and slowly pushes in. Gerald groans with the combined feeling of being filled with cock and piss when Eric bottoms out. Eric waits for Gerald to adjust before beginning to move at an excruciatingly slow pace not creating enough friction purposely avoiding his prostate. 

"please.. Eric.. move faster" Gerald managed to make out in between moans. This riles Eric up and he immediately starts pounding into Gerald's ass deeper and deeper hitting his prostate with every thrust. Eric reaches his release shooting his semen so deep inside Gerald you would think he's trying to breed him. He stays inside whilst coming down from his orgasm and eventually pulls out feeling pride when he watches his own cum drip down from the other mans rim. Eric finally decides to take pity in Gerald reaching a hand down between his legs gripping his cock making small and slow strokes up and down his shaft. "you can release now" Gerald didn't need him to tell him twice. Piss trickled out by the time Eric finished his sentence. Soon a powerful stream was shooting out of Gerald and onto the bed below him, his stomach going down as he released what he had been holding. 

Gerald finally finished getting all his piss out kneeling in the puddle. With the sensation of needing to pee gone he now desperately needed to cum. Thankfully Eric was as impatient as he was today and started pumping his cock at a quicker pace than before until Gerald was came with his semen mixing with the puddle of piss below him. Eric released Gerald's softening cock helping him up. Eric pressed a kiss to Gerald's lips. "can we take a shower? I now just feel gross". "of course".


End file.
